My No 1
by Iblis-san
Summary: He would never say it, but, he was the one he cared most for. -One Shot


My No. 1

Summary: He would ever say it, but, he was the one he cared most for.

 **A/N: Romance? From Iblis? That seems... weird, doesn't it? Well, I wouldn't write romance if it wasn't for this manga. Especially this couple. GODDAMNIT, why are they so flucking adorkable?**

 **What couple am I talking about? Nezumi and Shion** **of** **course!**

 **For those who've red my other story's may or may not 'hear' me 'talking' about it more then once. BUT HAVE YOU SEEN THEM?**

 **Seriously, normally I wouldn't be writing romance, but I can't leave this couple alone.**

 **And: I'm not up-to-date with the manga yet. I'm on the same chapter as the chapter episode 7 is based on. (Maybe a little bit further.) This is also a slight AU, since it takes place in a world where the trouble didn't happen. Long story short: This is a fanfic. I can do whatever I feel like.**

 **And I'll promise: unless it's a present/ request, I won't write romance. But this time, my own mind requested this. So deal with my 1st attempt of romance writing.**

 _Disclaimer:_ _Roses aren't yellow. But yellow is evil, so don't drink your piss. Violets aren't green. Green is not a creative color. No. 6 isn't owned by me. If it was, I would be a rich and famous mangaka. (It's around 3 AM. Don't judge my twisted mind.)_

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining bright, the birds were singing beautiful songs and Nezumi looked like he was ready to snap somebody's neck.

Wait, what?

Today was Nezumi's birthday. Nezumi hates his birthday more then anything else. And the fact that he has an over excited boyfriend didn't exactly help.

Shion, Nezumi's white haired partner, looked pretty distant. Not that Nezumi minded. He wasn't in a good mood because it was his birthday.

What Nezumi didn't know was that his crimson eyed lover was planning a birthday surprise for him.

Nezumi was reading a book while Shion was busy running around in the small apartment. Nezumi was getting annoyed. When Shion entered the house for the third time, Nezumi glared and almost yelled at his significant other.

"Would you stop moving around like an hyperactive rabbit already?" Nezumi asked, his voice filled with obvious annoyance.

Shion looked nervous. "Oh, uh... I'm sorry. I'm just doing... something important."

Nezumi grinned at the facial expression of his partner. "Shion, are you planning something?"

Shion blushed from nervousness. "Wha- No! It has nothing to do with you."

Nezumi sighed. 'He just can't let the fact that it's my birthday slide by without doing something, can he? I wish he didn't. I don't want to disappoint him, but today brings back bad memory's.'

With those thoughts, Nezumi putted his book aside and fell asleep on the couch.

Shion was smiling down at his boyfriend. Nezumi could be mean and sharp when awake, but when he's asleep, he looked innocent and almost lonely.

Nezumi seemed like he was having a bad dream, 'cause he was sweating and whimpering in his sleep.

Shion kneeled down beside Nezumi. He took his hand inside his, and pressed a soft, loving peck on his forehead. He felt Nezumi squeezing his hand before calming down.

Shion let go of Nezumi's hand, a warm smile was on his face when he left the cosy warmth of their home.

It was already dark when Nezumi awoke from his slumber. He crawled from the couch with a grunt, and scanned the room for his annoying boyfriend.

Nezumi didn't found his lover, but he did found a note, that was written by Shion.

"Nezumi, when you wake up from your nap (you look adorable when you're silent, by the way) please come to the theatre. -Shion."

Nezumi growled. He didn't felt in a good mood to do something. This day was just a heavy one. But, he also didn't want to disappoint his lover and best friend, so he'll just go and act like he liked it.

Nezumi putted on his black jacket and grey scarf, and walked outside. Even though the sun was shining brightly, the air was cold and if the wind would blow, it would slice right trough your clothing.

When Nezumi entered the theatre, he was kind of curious what Shion did. Knowing Shion, it would probably be something crowded and cliché, like a surprise party.

Nezumi entered the main hall, which was empty. He saw Shion, sitting in one of the chairs.

"So, what's your surprise?"

Shion ignored Nezumi, and walked over to him. He hugged Nezumi tight and pushed his head into his shoulder.

"It's okay to cry, Nezumi. I know what happened."

Nezumi widened his eyes in surprise, and confusion. He felt a tear escaping his eye. Horrible images came to his mind. 'How can you do this, Shion? How can you, with just one sentence, break my facade and let me recall everything?'

Nezumi buried his face into Shions shoulder. He felt like he should cry, but he just couldn't. Nezumi felt a smile creeping onto his face. He felt Shions warm touch to be calming.

Nezumi felt like he was drowning all this time, and finally, after he gave up hope, somebody reached out to him, and pulled him out of the water.

Shion noticed that Nezumi cried. Even if it was just one tear. Shion smiled softly. 'Im glad he's opening up.'

The two just stood there, for what seemed like an hour, just, hugging.

After the 'incident', the couple went home. Currently, it was past midnight. Shion was sleeping next to Nezumi. Nezumi was sitting up straight in the bed, looking at his sleeping lover.

Nezumi smiled. One hand went trough with white locks, while the other was striking over his scar. Shion was sleeping soundly.

Nezumi leaned forward to give his lover a quick peck on the lips. He saw that Shions straight face turned into a content smile.

Nezumi decided to call it a night as well. He faced his boyfriend and smiled widely.

'I never thought I would fall for this kid this hard. Nor did I expect to feel so content with him.'

Nezumi touched Shions scar again.

"I guess I'm happy to fall in love with my best friend."

 **A/N: Whadda ya think? I thought I did a pretty good job for a first attempt on romance. And: I just can't shake off the dark topic thing, can't i? Even in a supposed-to-be-cute-and-cuddly-fic, I manage to get some dark element in. I'm so fucking fucked up. Anyway: if you want more romance fics, you can request In the reviews, or DM me. Please, say the name of the anime, the couple and stuff you want to see happening. EDIT: No M-Rated stuff. I'm not a smutt writer. If I write an M-rated story, it's probably because I'll use offensive themes (Like suicide, rape, very detailed violence/murder) and small sexual hints. I will never be a smut writer. I'm to innocent for that**. (Actually, that's not true. I've seen Boku No Pico Ep. 1 censored, I've seen the last 30 minutes of 50 shades of Gray, and I've seen a lot of those nasty viral videos like 2 girls 1 cup, 1 guy, 1 jar (I was laughed so loud during this video), and I watch YT. Soooo, what is innocence? XD)

 **And: don't be afraid to get to know me (and casually drop your birthday date, who knows.. ~3*...)**

 **K' Bye!**


End file.
